A cat in a darkened world
by Naito Writer
Summary: <html><head></head>BC/DTB: May turn to T. During the fall of Eden, Train, Eve and Sven somehow end up in a different world. Where they must not only find a way back home, but face a remnant Organization that is interested in Eve's Nano-machines. Can they survive this world?</html>


Disclaimer: The characters and shows involved in this fic are owned by the people that truly made them, except for the OC's that I put in.

I haven't found a fic to do with this crossover, so I thought why not give it a go. Despite being a trailer it should give some info on whats going on. Let me know how the idea sounds with all of you.

* * *

><p>Black CatDark Than Black.

A cat in a darkened world.

Trailer

* * *

><p><em><strong>The fall of Eden.<strong>_

"So where do you think we ended up, Sven?" Train asked, making sure Eve was alright after that incident.

"I have no idea. But whatever this world is, its a whole lot different than ours." He replied, looking up to the starless and moonless night sky.

_**Did not mark the end for their adventure.**_

As Eve stared into Yins eyes, the silver haired girl did the same. It was as if Eve could see the emptiness inside, but what seemed to be a flicker of something.

_**Facing remnants of an Organization, secret like another.**_

Placing the barrel of Hade's close to the mans head, clearly losing patience. "I'm not going to ask again! Where did you take her?" Coming out of the Black Cats mouth, tempting to pull the trigger despite...

_**Making a friend of this world.**_

Both of them laughed after leaving the Ramen shop with Eve following behind...

_**That is infact a worthy adversary for the past Eraser.**_

"Lee?" Staring in shock at the man once his face was shown to the trio...

_**A fight on their hands. **_

.. we have the Contractor in sight, and in pursuit!" Speaking into the radio as they keep on following, as the person makes it across one building then the other.

...

"Your quite a unique person to come by." November spoke out to her, advancing up to Eve as she had no where to run. "Out of all the Contractors I came across, I never met anyone with your skills."

...

"With what you hold inside, you will become a fine weapon indeed."

_**That might bring their adventures to a close.**_

The two stared at one another with a glare. Hei's wire round Trains arm, while Trains gun barrel was aimed for Hei's head.

_**Can an ex-Eraser of Chrono's...**_

Though Train was fast to catch up, the mask wearer seemed to have maneuvered his way to the next building to try and shake him. Proving useless. As the Sweeper only did his best to catch up with remarkable skill.

_**An operative of the Syndicate...**_

Spinning round to stop the gun from slamming into him with one of his knives swiftly taken out. The pupils of his eyes glowed as he reached out with his free hand.

_**Along with their allies. Stop, what could probably lead to the end of the world that they are in.**_

Dodging a lashed out bladed arm after the door opened. Hei digs out both his knives at his opponent.

...

"Eve you have to stop this!" Sven exclaims, not wishing to do any harm to her.,,

...

Being met with the sight of the young man wielding his gun at her face. His cat like eyes glaring right into her. "What have you done to her...

...

Side stepping from the tossed knife, attached to the cable. He went in and took aim, dodging the second in the process.

...

"Done to him..."

...

Seeing the glow in his eyes and the blue lining around his body, as he touches the water leading to his right foot. It began to freeze in shot out continuous spiked form.

...

"Done to all of them!"

Despite threat, the professor only grinned without a care for her life. "My work on Nano-technology only proved a failure. Until I met that blond companion of yours and helped myself to some of her own. Fusing with whomever created them with my own work, I have brought not only the perfect way to bring a Contractor to his or her knees without trying to contain them..."

...

Staring at the creation as it lets out a victorious roar, as it holds the both of them in its clawed cables.

...

"...but also the means in taking their lives if they should refuse!" In time for an explosion to occur behind the Sweeper. Shooting round and aiming his gun, having soon to become stunned at his target...

_**Will they be able to survive what this world throws at them? **_

The two of them leaped out of the way of the double fired claws, embedding them through the wall that was behind them.

_**Only one way to find out.**_

With his eyes glowing gold with red pupils and a light blue outline. Trains takes aim infront of him and fires a golden, but flamed encased bullet from the barrel.

_**Black Cat/Darker Than Black: A cat in a darkened world!**_

* * *

><p>Like it? I'll try to keep up with the trailer, can't promise when the real chapter will come up though due to my other fics. But I'll get there, that I can promise. If I'm interested on how this kind of crossover would turn out, then whoever is reading this is thinking the same.<p>

Let me know whoever is interested by not just, alerts and fav's, but reviews too, that way I'll know I'm not alone.


End file.
